Out Of Reach
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: We start to lean in, the space between our lips becoming smaller. I'm about to close the gap when she stops and whispers, "I have to go". And with that she leaves, looking back once with a tear in her eye. -AUSLLY! PLEASE READ IT'S THE FIRST ONE I'M POSTING ON HERE:) IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi my lovely readers who are hopefully out there!:) so i wrote this story a while ago so sorry the chapters are shorter but nevertheless i think its good:) i am proud of it:) so i finally got a fanfic account! yay! so please read and review telling me your favorite part:) that makes my day:) constructive criticism is appreciated but please no hate. if you don't like it don't read it but i really hope you like it:) anyways enough of me talking too much:) on with the story! enjoy:)  
**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I am in the mall at sonic boom just looking at instruments. I was looking through the guitars hoping that 1 would catch my eye and 1 did catch my eye. But not a guitar. The petite sales girl selling that harmonica.

"Have a nice day," she says in her angelic voice. Her brown hair curled to perfection. It lay perfectly on her shoulders. I am gazing at her beauty when I accidentally knock over a cymbal. I scramble to catch it and my hands are met with the small ones of the brunette.

"sorry…I uh-" I mumble

"its ok" she says sweetly, smiling. She has a beautiful smile. I see my hands are still on hers.

"oh" i say awkwardly, moving my hand off hers. She giggles a little. Such a cute giggle.

"Hi Im Austin" I say putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Im ally" she says shaking my hand.

"You're beautiful," I absentmindedly blurt out. Did I really just say that? What is wrong with me? I try to cover.

"uh I mean…uh. What's up." She giggles sweetly.

"nothing much just working all day" she says obviously playing along because well that's just the kind of person she is. What am I saying? I just met her how can I possibly know what kind of person she is. She just has that way about her I guess.

"Cool" I manage to say. She laughs.

"Pshh ya if you call working 24/7 because your dad owns the store cool". Why did I say that? Of course that's not cool. What's wrong with me?

"Oh…yah well uh… sorry I just didn't really know what to say" I say looking at the ground then back at her. She smiles warmly

"its ok im always at a loss for words".

"Well you don't show it" I say warmly and she smiles at me again. Boy she has a beautiful smile.

"So uh…ally…do you maybe want to hang out some time," I ask hopefully.

"Sure" she says, "you seem really nice". I smile. As soon as she said that my face lit up.

"Im free tomorrow" she says breaking the silence.

"Ok sounds good" I say happily. "Ill come by here about noon then?" I say in more of a question. i don't want to be one of those guys who just tells the girl where, when and what time. Those jerks. Ok i need to stop thinking to myself so much.

She smiles again.

"sounds good ill see you then" she says walking over to the counter writing something down. I smile and watch her go and I start to leave but I am stopped in my tracks by her small hand on my back.

"Wait!" she says. I turn and she hands me a paper. "Here" she says then walks away. I unfold the paper and it reads

*Allys # 555-5555*

I smile then take one more look at the perfect brunette and smile as I walk out the door. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**A/N: oh ya and since i forgot to say it up there... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OR SONIC BOOM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY!:) **

**ok anyway i hope you liked it:) if you review it would literally make my day:)so yah...i'll upload the next part soon:) bye for now! **

**AusllyBade4Ever**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into my house dazed by the day. my dad is reading the paper at the table. i walk past him with that dreamy smile plastered on my face.

"so who's the girl?" he says without even looking up from the paper. I stop in my tracks.

"w-what" i ask taken back by the sudden question.

"oh come on you cant walk in looking like that if there's no girl" he says looking at me.

"oh this girl i met at the music store, Ally…..but we're just friends" I am quick to say trust me i know my dad. just friends is the way to go.

"right…" my dad says then returns to reading his paper. I ignore him and walk upstairs. That night I think of ally. She's so amazing. I wonder what we'll do tomorrow? Maybe I'll take her to the park. Ya that sounds fun. I settle on the park and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up around 11: 00. I take a shower and threw on a red T-shirt and jeans with my blue sneakers. I laugh to myself. I'm just like a girl. I have like 50 pairs of the same shoe in different colors. I go downstairs and eat breakfast then leave. When I get to sonic boom. I find ally sitting on a bench waiting. She is wearing bright red skinny jeans and a floral tank top with her hair curled perfectly.

"Hi" I say.

" Hi" she says back in her perfect way, standing up.

"So I was thinking we could go to the park?" I propose.

"Sure!" she says cheerfully. With that we walk to the park in silence. But not the uncomfortable silence you have on a first date, this silence was nice. She was so peaceful taking in everything around her as if she would never see the earth again. Smelling the flowers and the water droplets in the air from the fountain. I watch her in amazement with a huge smile on my face.

As soon as we arrive a puppy instantly runs up to ally. She kneels to the ground and pets it.

"Hi buddy!" she says

"where's your owner huh…. where's your owner." she asks in baby talk, petting it's head. I kneel down beside her. I feel her skin brush up against mine. I gaze at her in amazement.

"Do you have a toy" she says taking the ball from its mouth and throwing it.

"go get it!" she says and the dog darts off in the direction of the ball. She smiles at it then looks up at me.

"You're good with dogs" I say our faces close.

"Thanks…. I love animals so…." She says sweetly and I just smile dreamily at her.

Later we sit on a bench and look out at all the animals. She seems so one with the world. I gaze at her and watch as a bird perches itself on her finger and she sings to it. She truly amazes me. Eventually it flies away and she smiles widely at me. I just smile and stare at her.

"What" she asks.

"nothing... you're just special" I say dazed.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Ya" I say in a dreamy state. A really good thing. We stare into each others eyes for a while then we notice its getting late.

"I should get back to the store" she says getting up.

"Ok" I say standing up with her and we walk back to the store.

* * *

I start to inch my hand closer to her's, touching it softly with the tips of my fingers. She doesn't resist so I take her hand in mine. She looks up at me slightly shocked then back at our hands and she smiles at me. I smile at her. When we get to sonic boom she separates our hands and hugs me. I am a little shocked but I am certainly not complaining. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I had fun today" she says when we break apart.

"Me too" I say smiling at her.

"I'd love to do this again sometime" she says. My face lights up.

"Sure! Any time you're free I'll make myself free" I say. She giggles sweetly

"I'm free Friday".

"Sounds great," I say smiling from ear to ear. I know I smile a lot but she makes me smile. She nods with a smile then walks back behind the counter. I watch her walk away then I leave too. I don't think I can wait till Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey! here's the third chapter:) I added a little bit to it so I hope you like it:) sorry it's short again. I think the next one is longer:) anyway enjoy:) and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Two days later I lay in bed just thinking about ally. I am seriously crazy for this girl. I smile as I reminisce about last night. We had texted back and forth for about an hour. One text confused me though. It read

_*me 2! I'm really glad we're_ friends:)*

Were we just friends? I know I feel more... and I thought she did too. Either way I love her and I feel comfortable saying that. I sigh happily as thoughts of her beautiful smile dance around in my head. just then my phone buzzes. I reach over to pick it up. the caller ID shows her beautiful name. I drop the phone after I read the name. what kind of love-struck idiot am I. I shake my head at my clumsiness and pick the phone back up.

_*could you come down to the store its kinda lonely* _it reads. A huge grin crosses my face and I get up and text her back.

_*on my way:)* _

I walk downstairs rather quickly, anxious to see her smiling face.

"where are you goin' in such a hurry" my mom asks, taking notice of my speed.

"oh nowhere" I say smiling like an idiot. she raises an eyebrow at me and I run into the door. she looks at me with a look of amusement and slight worry. I smile idiotically again and wave at her, feeling around for the door nob. I wave once more and head out the door. Man I'm a mess.

* * *

When I get there, luckily still in one piece, I am greeted by no other than the amazing brunette. My eyes immediately meet with hers.

"hi" I say smiling.

"hi" she says sweetly.

"thanks for coming down" she says blushing a little.

"My pleasure" I say warmly as our eyes lock. Our hands creep closer across the counter until mine is over hers. We smile at each other not looking down once. something tells me we aren't just friends anymore. Our moment is interrupted when a kid knocks over a cymbal causing the entire display to fall. Ally rushes over to the crying kid and I follow. Man those cymbals are a real problem. I watch as ally soothes the crying kid.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry it was an a- accident" the kid wails.

"its ok I know you didn't mean to" ally says in a calm soothing voice.

"My moms gonna kill me!" the kid cries.

"Well who says she has to know" ally says with a warming smile. The kid stops crying

"really?" he asks wiping his tears. Ally smiles warmly again.

"I wont tell her," she says kindly.

"Th-thanks" the kid says shakily and walks away.

I help ally pick up the cymbals. As I reach for one and my hands are met with hers. We smile at each other remembering the first time we met.

"You know you really are an amazing person ally". She looks up at me and smiles

"thanks…. I try to be the best person I can be….any day could be your last… you never know what will happen," she walks back over to the counter. I smile as I watch her walk behind the cash register. Her words confuse me but her wiseness is unbelievable. I never thought about it like that... but she is so right. The best way to live is to live like you're dying. She truly amazes me. Her warmness, her kindness, her wiseness, her….everything.

**A/N: I hope you liked it:) I'll update the next one tomorrow:) sorry I forgot the authors note last time. this one was kind of a filler but the next one is...well you'll have to read it to find out:) thank you to all who reviewed! you all made my day:) check out my other stories if you haven't already, I have a lot:) anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear what you think!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you so so much for your lovely reviews:) they make my day and encourage me to keep on writing:) anyway this is where stuff starts to happen:) lots of auslly in this one:) enjoy! and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR SONIC BOOM:)**

AUSTIN'S POV:

It's finally Friday, the day I had been waiting for all week. I hop out of bed and through on my light blue t- shirt and tan shorts then head to sonic boom. There sitting on the bench is the one and only, ally. She is in shorts just a bit longer than short shorts and a coral colored floral tank top. She looks beautiful.

"Hi" I say walking up to her.

"Hi" she says sweetly.

"So I was thinking we could go to the fair," I ask, making sure she didn't have some weird fair phobia. what? you never know.

"Sure!" she says smiling her gorgeous smile. Good no fair phobia.

I smile and we walk hand in hand to the fair. When we get there ally immediately notices a photo booth.

"oooo! A photo booth we should take pictures" she says smiling widely at me.

"Sure" I say smiling, mesmerized by her beauty. I drop a quarter into the machine. we walk in the small booth and I sit beside her. We take lots of pictures. Some silly, some just regular and one that I particularly enjoyed. We had our faces pressed up against each other smiling as the flash went off. We step out and the pictures spit out of the machine.

"Hey these came out great!" I say smiling at the pictures. She smiles too, hanging on my arm. "Which ones do you want?" I ask.

Her smile fades.

"uh…you can have all of them" she says solumly. I'm a little confused

"are you sure?" I ask furrowing my brow. She nods.

"yah". I put them in my pocket.

"ok well uh do wanna get something eat." I ask her, starting to get hungry. Her face perks up

"ya sure" she says smiling again. I'm glad to see her smile back. I smile too and we walk to a food place.

* * *

I watch as Ally slurps up her milkshake, her eyes crossing as she looks at the straw. I chuckle lightly. she's just so cute! I look closer and notice she has a milkshake mustache. I start to laugh.

"what" she asks taking her mouth off the straw.

"You got a little somthin," I say gesturing towards my face. She laughs

"oh" she says wiping the wrong part of her face. "Is it gone," she asks.

"Nope" I say smiling. She goes to wipe her mouth again but I lean forward with a napkin.

"Here I got it" I say our faces close as I wipe the milk away. she looks into my eyes and I look into hers. we smile. I want to kiss her but I don't. Instead I lean back in my chair and we continue talking about random stuff.

* * *

-at one of those water squirting things(you know what I'm talking about)-

She playfully sprays me with water.

"Hey that's not how it works" I say with a smile as I shoot her in return. We laugh together and continue spraying each other.

* * *

after we finished our little water war we headed to the Farris wheel. suddenly it comes to a stop.

"Oh no" ally says sounding a little worried.

"Hey I wouldn't want to be stuck up here with anyone else" I say with a warm smile. She smiles too.

"thanks im just... a little afraid of heights," she says. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"Don't worry, I got yah" I say warmly. She smiles and rests her head on my chest. I listen to her heart beat... feeling her steady breaths as she breaths in and out. I don't even care we are stuck at the top, i'm just enjoying her presence.

* * *

After a while the mechanic gets it working again and we are let off.

"wanna go play ski ball?" she asks me excitedly, holding my hand. we had become fond of doing that, me especially.

"Sure I love ski ball," I say smiling happily. she smiles again and we walk into the arcade. After a while she looks over at my game and notices my score significantly higher than hers.

"How do you get your score so high" she asks me.

I shrug. "Uh I don't know…I get a lot of the 10,000 point things." I throw another ball.

"Could you teach me how to get it?" she asks.

"Sure" I say walking behind her, her back pressed up against me.

"Ok so you have to kinda stand on an angel and swing not too hard….like this," I say then I put my hand over hers and my other hand on her shoulder as guide her arm. she releases the ball and it lands in the 10,000.

She turns her head and smiles widely at me. I smile in the same fashion at her, our faces now very close.

"What do you know" I say softly and quietly. Her smile turns into a dreamy gaze as does mine. We start to lean in. The space between our lips becoming smaller and smaller by the second. I'm about to close the gap when she stops.

"I have to go" she whispers frantically. And with that she leaves, looking back only once with a tear in her eye. I watch her leave ,sad and confused. She obviously wanted it like I did but why did she go. I don't know, all I know is that moment was magical. She is magical.

* * *

I run after her and catch her walking swiftly out of the fair. I grab her shoulder and turn her to face me. Tears are streaming down her face. I scan her eyes shocked at what I see.

"ally what's wrong…. Why did you leave?" I asked worried. More tears stream down her face quicker than before.

"I can't love you Austin." she says through her tears.

"What" I asked confused and scared. Tears flood down out of her eyes, staining her cheeks.

"I just cant" she chokes out. I scan her eyes looking for any answers I can get. Why cant she? And does this mean that she did love me? Before I can say anything else she runs away.

"Ally wait!" I call but she is out of reach.

* * *

That night I lay in my bed, thoughts run through my head and flashes back to today. I could feel her breath on my mouth, her lip tickled mine, I was about to bring our lips together but she left before I could. Why couldn't she love me? I turn on my side Tomorrow im going after her. I can't let her slip away. I love her. I lay restless for a while then I slowly drift off to sleep. I dream of ally and how it felt holding her in my arms. It felt so…right. But now I fear she is out of reach.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! so! why did she leave? why was she crying? what is happening!:) tell me what you thought in your review! please review!:) hope you liked it:) stay tuned for more:) bye! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok here's the 5th chapter of out of reach:) this one's a biggy! I hope you enjoy it:) sorry it's a little shorter than usual. anywho please read and review!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR SONIC BOOM.**

AUSTIN'S POV:

The next morning when I wake up I am anxious to see ally. I quickly threw on cloths and start to head out the door. I rush to the mall and race through the food court. When I get to sonic boom ally is not at the counter. I look all around the store and when I get to the stair case I hear the delicate keys of the piano and someone singing. I run up and walk through the door. When she sees me, she immediately stops playing. Our eyes lock from across the room. I swallow and stare into her broken looking eyes. I stand frozen in my spot. She looks nervous but never leaves my eyes. After a long silence I slowly move and sit beside her on the bench. I don't look at her at first, only stealing small glances as I can tell she's not ready to make eye contact. After a bit she looks at me and our eyes lock. we just stare into each other's eyes, neither wanting or knowing what to say. Finally, I work up the courage to speak.

"Ally" I say faintly, my voice strained and crackly. We stare in silence for what feels like eternity until I finally speak again.

"Why can't you love me" I say slowly, fighting back tears. A tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away, cradling the side of her head in my hand. She puts her hand over mine that is on her cheek and nuzzles into it. A few more gentle tears fall from her eyes as she looks back up at me and our eyes lock once more.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispers shakily. I am so confused. How could that possibly hurt me. She looks as if she is about to have a panic attack and swiftly stands up and starts to walk away. I bounce up quickly and hold her arm.

"Ally please don't leave," I say shakily, on the verge of tears. Our eyes lock again and she falls limply into my arms crying. I wrap my arms around her tightly. she buries her face in my chest.

"I want to love you ally," I whisper in her ear. She pulls back a bit still in my arms but now I can see her tear stained face.

"That's the problem," she whispers, barely audible. I continue to stare into her eyes. I am more confused than ever. how could that possibly be a problem? I rub her back softly as she tries to steady her breaths. she takes a deep breath and continues to speak, not making full eye contact.

"I want to love you but I just cant because….." More tears pour out, enabling her to continue.

"because why" I ask quietly and anxiously. She breathes shakily and stares into my scared eyes.

"I'm dying."

**A/N: ooooooooo! cliffy!:) so what did you think:) personally this is one of my favorite chapters but I want to hear your thoughts and opinions:) so don't forget to REVIEW! thank you for reading my beautiful people!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok here's the next one:) I hope you guys are enjoying the story:) I feel kind of stupid. when I wrote this chapter I invisioned it being night time but last chapter which as you know takes place at the same time, is in the morning. so...just to clarify things this chapter takes place at night but its still the same time period thing. I don't think this is making any sense... but just pretend the last chapter it was at night. ok anyway...I hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY PEOPLE WHO COULD SUE...HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU THINK OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY...(I DONT BTW)**

_last time... _

_"I want to love you I just cant because..." _

_"because why" _

_"i'm dying"_

* * *

and now...

AUSTIN'S POV:

The words stung. I can't believe what I hear. I don't want it to be true but it is. Ally…..my Ally…..was dying.

"ur-ur dying" I ask with disbelief. She nods.

"b-b-but how" I stutter.

"When I was 8 I was diagnosed with clorostothics disease…..basically I makes your heart not work right…. My life span was predicted to be 17 years…and I'm 17." I don't want to believe what I hear. Ally could die any second now.

"I didn't want to fall in love with you because I knew I would die and break your heart" she says tears threatening to escape. I swallow and take one of my hands off her waist leaving just one resting lightly on her waist. I take the other hand and cradle her head pulling it closer to mine. When our lips are almost touching I close my eyes.

"I don't care," I whisper. and with that I crash our lips together. I feel her wanting to pull away but eventually she sinks into me. I tighten my grip a bit on her waist. Our lips move in perfect sink. After about a minute we pull away a bit, eyes still closed

"I love you ally…. And I'm never gonna stop" I whisper and bring our lips together again and we stay like that for what feels like eternity. It feels like heaven with her lips on are soft just like her. After a while we both pull away as slowly as possible. I can feel her lips ungluing from mine. We lock eyes and I can see a faint smile on her face. I smile too.

"hey..." I say softly while rubbing her arm. "what do you say we go back to my house and watch a movie" I offer quietly. she nods and smiles her angelic smile.

"ok" she says still teary. "Can we watch nemo?" she asks in an almost childlike way. I chuckle.

"Of course" I say smiling warmly. she smiles a little and bites her lip cutely.

"come on...lets go" I say taking her hand in mine. We walk out the door and to my house.

* * *

we walk hand in hand through the streets of miami. I offered to drive us but Ally wanted to walk. I couldn't argue, it was a beautiful night. suddenly a bunch of lights surround us. I look closer and see that a group of fireflies are circling around us. Ally smiles as if she knows them. I smile widely at her.

"Aren't they amazing" she says gazing up at them.

"uh ya!" I say smiling like an idiot staring into the sky with astonishment. I watch as little lights fill her arm. She notices me gazing and picks one up and places it lightly on my arm. We smile dreamily at each other taking in every moment we have together.

* * *

When we get to my house I let her in first and close the door behind me. She smiles at me flirtatiously and I smile back at her. I see my mom coming in. oh Lord help me. Oh please don't let her say anything embarrassing.

"Hey honey….who's this" she asks walking in. Here we go.

"This is Ally….Ally this is my mom" I say putting one hand on ally's back.

"Nice to meet you Ally" my mom says shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Ally says kindly and I smile at her.

"Well you kids have fun," my mom says starting to leave. And just when I think I am in the clear she turns back around.

"but not too much fun" she says with a smirk.

"mommmmmm" I groan as she leaves, for real this time. I laugh awkwardly then turn to ally.

"So you wanna watch that movie now" I ask. She smiles and nods looking at me in almost childlike expression. I smile at her cuteness and lead her to the couch. Ally takes a seat on the couch as I pop the movie in. I smile and sit down next to her. she snuggles up into my side and I wrap my arm around her. Somehow we manage to fit on one leg rest. I know my mom is watching us but I don't mind. I pull Ally closer still. I see a flash of a camera from the kitchen. Darn mom. Eventually I see ally is asleep on me. I smile at her and fall asleep too. the perfect most cliché night ever.

**A/N: so I hope you liked it:) and just so you know I made up Ally's disease entirely:) ok anyway please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: i'm sorry i'm updating late but I had a friend over today and I was at improve from 6pm to 8pm so yep that's my explanation. so on a different topic... omg guys thank you so much!:) I cant believe the reviews i'm getting:) i'm so happy you like it so much:):):) I hope you like this one too:) so yah please review and tell me what you think:) enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OH and I forgot to say it last chapter but I DONT OWN NEMO!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I feel my mom put a blanket over us. I don't open my eyes in fear she will make me go back to my bed. I really don't want to go back to my bed. I just keep my eyes shut and feel the warmth of ally's body against mine. Eventually I fall asleep again.

* * *

In the morning when I wake up I see Ally is still fast asleep in my arms. I smile and kiss her head. My mom sees me as she's walking by.

"so when am I getting those grandkids?" she asks smiling at me. I smile and look down at the sleeping angel in my arms. I sigh.

"Never" I say sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry…I thought you liked her a lot.." she says obviously shocked by my answer.

"No not because of that….." I say.

"its because…." I stop. I open my mouth to answer but somehow I cant get the words out. almost as if once I say it out loud she will be gone.

"because…" she says gesturing me to finish.

"never mind" I say quietly, looking back at Ally.

"O-ok well if you ever need to talk im here for you" she says.

"Thanks mom" I say as she leaves. I kiss ally's head again and smile at her. She is so peaceful. I never want to let her go. she starts to stir. I watch her as she slowly opens her eyes. I pet her hair softly

"morning," I say quietly.

"morning" she says stretching.

"Did I sleep here last night?" She asks.

"Uh huh" I say smiling warmly. She smiles and snuggles back up to me, not wanting to get up from my embrace.

"Do you wanna go to the beach later" I ask. She nods her head against my chest.

"sure that would be fun" she says smiling up at me with those cute brown eyes. I smile. Later my mom makes us pancakes. I smile as she makes a smiley face out of whipped cream. I do the same. After breakfast I drop her off at her house and she gets ready. I go home and get ready to. I put on shorts and a light blue V-neck(she had told me she likes those on me) and head out the door back to sonic boom where we agreed to meet. I walk up to my beautiful Ally. She is in shorts just a little longer than short shorts and a yellow tank top.

"You ready" I ask trying not to stare.

"yep" she says perkily and we hold hands as we walk to the beach.

* * *

We walk along the boardwalk and eat ice cream. she licks her colorful cone over and over until it is all gone. I wipe the remains off the corner of her mouth with my thumb. she smiles at me childlike. she rests her head on my shoulder as we walk over to the railing. We stand over the railing and look out at the boats. I wrap my arm around her. She smiles at it.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen" she asks me as she gazes out at the water. I look at her and smile.

"second most beautiful" I say sweetly, yet cheesilly(*). She smiles at me then kisses my chin and rests her head on my shoulder again. We stand like that for a while then she lifts her head up.

"Wanna go down to the water," she asks.

"Sure" I say smiling and we go down. Frankly I would go anywhere she wanted me too.

* * *

I watch as she kicks around the water coming up at her feet as we walk along the shore hand in hand. I admire her in so many ways. she's just so...happy all the time. even with this disease that could end her life at any moment she remains perky and happy.

"Hey look!" she says excitedly pointing at the ocean. I look out and see about 10 dolphins leaping in and out of the water.

"Whoa!" I say dumbfounded by the rare sight. We just watch them. She hangs on my arm Fidgeting from excitement. it seems like animals are just drawn to her. it's amazing. When they are out of site we go into the water, up to our knees. I feel something cold on my back. I look behind me and see Ally smirking.

"You little sneak," I say smirking and splashing her. she smiles and laughs as we continue to splash and splash until it forms into a full on war. some where along the way she trips and starts to fall. luckily her prince is there to catch her. Me, if you didn't catch on. she rests her hands lightly on my chest and smiles at me.

"I got ya" I say softly, smiling. She smiles too and I lean in and our lips melt together. I truly love her kisses. just then I feel a rock hit my leg. We break away and I look up to see where it came from. An angry lady on the beach catches my gaze.

"Hey! You know this is a public beach! I don't need my 4 year old seeing that!" she yells annoyed.

"Sorry mam!" I call to her. I look back at ally and we giggle.

"Come on" I say putting my arm around her waist as we leave the water.

* * *

I put my arm around her as we watch the magnificent colors of the sunset. she leans up against me and I nuzzle my nose on her head. eventually the sun disappears completely into the horizon. we gt up and start to walk back. I ask her if she wants to stay for dinner. She accepts.

**A/N: and to all the guests out there I cant respond directly to your reviews sadly but I just wanted you to know that our reviews touch my heart in a big way:')thank you so much! PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!:):):):):):):):):):):):) it inspirs me to write more:) thank you all you awesome people!:) **

**(*) I got that from wizards on deck with Hannah Montanah:) Cody says that to Baily:) it was so cute I just had to include it:)**

**oh and to the guest who reviewed saying he/she started running around her house screaming: omg lol. you have no idea what a compliment that is:) I am so happy you got so into it:) I do that all the time when I read stuff and it felt sooooooo cool to know one of my readers did it too:) once my dogs left the room I was screaming so loud:) so yah you're awesome!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you all for reviewing!:) I am so happy you are enjoying it:) here's a longer chapter for you guys:) please review and enjoy chapter 8!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, AUSTIN'S MOM AN DAD, LADY AND THE TRAMP, ITUNES, AMAZED, SMILE, UNCLE KRAcKER, OR CANDY BASH!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

When we get home my mom is making dinner. Ally goes upstairs to shower and I am sitting at the table waiting for it to be my turn.

"What's for dinner" I ask my mom.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" she says stirring the pot. My mind immediately goes to lady and the tramp when they were eating spaghetti and meatballs and they both had the same noodle then almost kissed. I can imagine ally and I doing that but my parents would be right there making it really awkward so…..

A few min later ally comes down the looks so cute in my moms oversized sweat pants and old light purple V-neck. Her hair is dry now and curled to perfection as usual. I thought she used a curling iron but I guess its all natural beauty. She is truly amazing.

"showers all yours Austin," she says sweetly. I snap out of my trance.

"Oh thanks," I say walking up stairs.

ALLY'S POV:

"Do you need any help Mrs. Moon" I asks walking over to her.

"Oh no its fine dear its almost ready any way" she replies replies. I smile

"Ok" I says sitting down next to Austin's dad at the table.

"So Ally how long till the wedding," He asks jokingly. I laughs but my smile slowly fades into a half forced one.

"forever" I say kind of sadly.

"ok…" He says obviously confused. Austin's mom looks curious, like she had hear something similar before, but she doesn't say anything.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I come downstairs after my shower in jeans and a V-Neck. what? I still have to look good for ally.

"Dinners ready" my mom says and we all prepare a plate. I walk back over to the table and sit down. shortly after Ally takes a seat next to me. I smile at her and we hold hands underneath the table. we start to eat. After a bit I look up and notice she has sauce all over her face. I laugh.

"Ally" I say and she looks at me

"yah" she says. I gesture towards my face.

"You got a little something". She laughs.

"Where"

"everywhere" I say and she laughs. I am instantly reminded of the fair when this happened. I smile at my thoughts of that wonderful day.

"Here I got it," I say leaning over to wipe her face. She smiles at me and I smile at her. I want to kiss her so bad but as I said before…my parents are right there. I sit back in my chair and we continue to eat.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner" Ally says politely as she brings her plate to the sink.

"Oh you're welcome sweetie" my mom replies.

"Hey ally," I say.

"Would you come upstairs to my room with me" she smiles at me and nods, following my up the stairs. She sits down on my bed, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. I smile at her and grab my guitar.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a smile. I smile back at her.

"I wanna sing you a song I wrote for you" I say.

"You wrote a song for me?" she asks touched.

"yah" I say smiling sheepishly at the ground.

"Austin that's so sweet" she says and we smile at each other dreamily for a moment and I start to play.

_"every time our eyes meet _

_this feeling in side me _

_Is almost more than I can take _

_and baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me _

_and it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_I can feel your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams _

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side _

_forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin _

_the taste of your kiss _

_the way you whisper in the dark_

_ your hair all around me _

_baby you surround me _

_you touch every place in my heart _

_baby it feels like the first time every time _

_I wanna spend the whole night _

_in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_im so in love with you _

_it just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_with you by my side forever and ever. _

_Every little thing that you do _

_baby I'm amazed by you"_

I put my guitar down and she runs into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist.

"That was the sweetest thing ever no one's ever done that for me...thank you" she says.

"Anything for you" I reply. She smiles and kisses my cheek. That's the first time she has done that. It feels amazing. We smile dreamily at each other. I hear footsteps and my mom walks in.

"hey guys…oh am I interrupting something" she says. We break away.

"oh no you're fine" I say my cheeks turning a bit red.

"Ok good…..Ally your dad just called he says if you want you can spend the night but he needs you to work tomorrow"

"Could I stay," Ally asks.

"Of course honey" my mom replies with a smile and leaves.

once the door closes we smile at each other again.

"hey so there's this great game I like to play its called candy bash" I say hoping she'll catch on. She smiles.

"do you want to teach me" she says in more of a statement than a question, with a knowingly smile. I nod my head in a childlike way. I walk over to my computer ad sit down in the chair, patting my lap for her to sit down. She smiles and sits down on me. I put one arm around her tiny waist, the other showing her how to play. When I am done with my tutorial she takes the mouse. After like two seconds she gets game over.

"What how is that even possible I moved the dang dog" she says laughing at herself.

"Yah I know right! Try again" I encourage. She tries for like an hour then she finally gets passed level 1.

"Yes I did it!" she exclaims and high 5s me. we hear the sound of game over and she laughs. I chuckle and she hops off my lap.

I open Itunes and turn on 'smile' by uncle kracker. It starts to play.

"May I have this dance" I ask her, putting out my hand. She smiles and takes it. I bring her to the middle of my room and hold her in my arms as we slow dance around my room. I spin her around so her back is up against my front and hold her shoulders. she giggles as we sway from side to side for a bit. I spin her back around and we sing the chorus together.

_"you make me smile like the sun_

_fall out of bed sing like a bird_

_dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night_

_you make me dance like a fool_

_forget how to breathe_

_shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_oh you make me smile_"

we sing to each other. We meant every word. She smiles and rests her head on my chest as I hold her close. We dance until the song is over. We stare lovingly into each other's eyes and I peck her lip. She smiles and we rest our heads together. I see a camera flash out of the corner of my eye. Darn mom.

**A/N: I hope you liked it:) I get so many feels from these guys!:) I thought the song 'Amazed' was just perfect for these two:) anyway please review!:) oh and the next chapter is the second to last one. **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey! i'm back with another chapter:) school is starting on Monday so updates might take a little longer on the stories I don't have pre-written. thank you to all who review and my silent readers who I hope review soon:) and now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: OH MY GOODNESS HOW MANY TEENAGERS DO YOU THINK OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

After a few minutes I start to tickle her waist.

"Austin st-st-st-stop" she says laughing uncontrollably. She has such an innocent laugh. I smile and continue for a while.

"Oh fine" I say finally and stop. She smiles and playfully pushes me down on my bed. I grab her wrists and pull her down with me. She lands on top of me and we both laugh, her hands resting on my chest as she props herself up a bit. I rest my hands lightly on her back and we just smile at each other. I see a flash of a camera again.

"Mom!" I shriek.

"Hey one day you're gonna thank me for this" she says smirking as she shuts the door. I roll my eyes and look back at Ally. We laugh lovingly together. I roll over and place her on her side parallel to me.

We gaze and smile into each other's eyes. I *boop* her nose. She laughs and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck, hugging me. I feel her eyes pan up to mine. I look down and see her puppy like eyes staring up at me. I smile at her and she does the same to me. I stroke her hair wrap my arms around her. After a while she drifts off to sleep in my arms, nuzzled in my neck. I watch her sleep for a while. She's like a deer. So peaceful and kind and loving. She is frail and could break any moment. But she stays strong and stays happy. I watch her back as it moves up and down. I feel so at peace holding her in my arms. I never want to let her go. I start to tear up when I think back to when she told me she was dieing. Then it hit me. When she told me she lived every day like it was her last….she meant it like she said it. Any day now could be her last and tonight could very possibly be that day. It breaks my heart and a silent tear rolls down my face. I kiss her forehead whispering

"I love you" into her ear. She still breathes peacefully and rests quietly in my arm. I take one last look at the sleeping angel in my arms then closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning I wake up and see ally is still peacefully sleeping wrapped in my arms. I smile and kiss her head. I see my mom peeking in through the door way

"you love her don't you" she says watching me with a smile as she walks in. I look up at her then back at Ally.

"ya I really do" she stand by my bed.

"do you think you've found the one you wanna be with forever" she asks. A beat passes and I nod. I wanna be with her forever and I plan on doing that. Sadly forever isn't that long at all…and my mom has no idea. I look up and see she is still smiling at me.

"well I think that's great" she says kissing my head. I force a smile.

"Thanks mom" I say trying to hide my sadness.

"Well you two sleep well," she says with a smirk as she leaves. I smile then look back down at Ally. I really do love this girl. About 20 min. later she wakes up.

"Morning beautiful" I say softly. She smiles groggily.

"Morning" she says stretching then she looks into my eyes lovingly.

"What" I ask after a while.

"Nothing…your special" she says. I laugh recognizing the words

"is that a good thing" I ask repeating her words. She kisses my nose.

I smile at her and we stay like that for a while.

"well... I better get back to the store I guess" she says sadly and gets up from my arms. I'm sad to say the least.

"oh…o-ok" I say fake smiling. Well its not entirely fake. Being around her makes me smile but now she's leaving. I walk her out. She thanks my mom for dinner and her clothes and then we leave. I stay at sonic boom for a while, but I go home around 5. We eat dinner then I go up to my room and strum my guitar. It's around 7 that I get a call that I knew was coming but never wanted to get.

**A/N: ok so kind of a cliffy there:) I hope you liked it. the next chapter will be the last chapter:( PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think:) and to all my guest readers... thank you so much:) I love reading all your reviews:) I wish I could respond to them directly:) any way please review! and i'll see you guys later:) **


	10. Chapter 10 LAST ONE:'(

**A/N: heyyyy! omg this is the last chapter i'm so sad:'( *tear* I remember I didn't want to write this cause I didn't want my story to be over. sorry it's short:\ I tried to make it longer for you guys but I couldn't. sorry. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this last chapter:) you will probably recognize some of the descriptions and writing. that is done on purpose:) ok so yah... on with the story! please review!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! OR SMILE BY UNCLE KRACKER!**

I hang up the phone. It drops out of my hand. Tears start to well in my eyes. I grab my keys and I race to the hospital. When I get there the nurse leads me to her room. I walk in the room and am greeted by no other than the perfect, yet broken looking brunette. Her chocolate brown eyes meet with mine, fear and hurt showing through them. tears start to form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall in front of her. Once the nurse leaves I climb into the hospital bed with Ally. She snuggles up to me, tears starting to fall from her eyes. I hold her close, my arms wrapped around her tightly. We lay in silence. But not the kind of silence you get on a first date. It's the kind of silence that we are in as we come to the knowing and acceptance of what will come soon…..too soon.

She turns her head up and our eyes lock for the last time. I still hold her close but now I can see her tear stained face.

"I love you Austin," she says weekly through tears.

"I love you too" I say inching our faces closer together. "and I'm never gonna stop" I say as I close the gap, putting my lips on her's softly. This isn't just any kiss. This is the last kiss. As our lips move together I am brought back to the first time we met. When her hand met mine. I am brought back to the park. I watch her as she sings to the bird. She is just as peaceful one with the world now as she was then. I am brought back to the fair. On the Ferris wheel, ski ball, holding her for the first time. I am brought back to when I first found out she was dying... and we kissed for the first time. The beach, watching the dolphins. My house when we danced. That night with her wrapped in my arms. All the way back to this moment with her soft lips on mine.

We pull away slowly. I can feel her lips ungluing from mine. She cries more and I hold her head to my chest. I hold her tightly as I whisper sing in her ear.

_"You're better than the best _

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light _

she sniffles against me.

_cooler than the flipside of my pillow _

_that's right completely unaware_

_and nothing can compare to where you send me lets me know that its ok _

_ya its ok and the moments when my good times start to fade. _

_You make me smile like the sun _

_fall out of bed _

_sing like a bird dizzy in my head _

_spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night _

_you make me dance like a fool _

_forget how to breathe _

_shine like gold _

_buzz like a bee _

_just the thought of you can drive me wild. _

_Oh you make me smile. _

_You make me smile." _I sing, my voice cracking from tears on the last line.

I kiss her cheek. It feels cold. I don't feel her back moving up and down anymore. She's gone. I want to cry but I cant. This is one of those times where you're so sad you can't even cry. Instead I hold her tight. I still have a warm feeling in holding her. She will live on forever in my heart and I will never forget the time I had with her. It was magical. She is magical. I will cherish her words, her touch. Her….everything. She may be gone but she will never be completely... out of reach.

**A/N: goodness I forgot how sad this last chapter was. well nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it:') that was the last chapter as you know. please oh please review:) I know most of you didn't want Ally to die and I'm sorry but that's how I envisioned it to be. so please no being mad at me. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the over all story as well:) a big thank you to all who read this story and all who reviewed:) you guys are awesome! thank you so so much again:) I hope to see some familiar names on my next story:) thank you all again! **

**the next story I'm gonna put up is called 'The Other Half Of My Heart':) please go check it out!:) I may also put up another called 'A Summer To Remember' at the same time:) so yah keep an eye out for me! thabk you lovely people!**

**oh yah! (lol I really wont shut up will I XD) There WILL be a sequel for this:) it's a one-shot and i'll put it up sometime probably soon:) so look out for that too! it's called 'In My Hands':) **

**(and I know it was kinda weird that her dad wasn't there when she died but whatever just go with it:)) ok...NOW review:)**


End file.
